


Accidents

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Dia didn't plan on replacing the blender today, but unfortunately her sister and her friend had other plans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Accidents

"Mari-san. Explain. _Now_."

Standing in the middle of their kitchen, Dia found herself staring down Ruby, who was quivering beneath the ire (and orange puree) flooding the room. Mari, however, was completely unrepentant. And likely the whole orchestrator behind this mess.

"Ah! We were gonna bring cookies to the next meeting! But we needed pumpkin."

"And…?"

"Ruby-chan was gonna run to the store, but you have all these unused ones," Mari gestured to where some still stood in one piece, miraculously, where Hanamaru had dumped them and left them. "It would've been such a waste! Right, Ruby-chan?"

Ruby looked closer to crying than agreeing.

Closing her eyes, Dia decided to take a deep breath in instead of screaming. She really, truly should've seen this coming. Truly. It was Mari; what did she expect? "So why is my sister and my kitchen covered in all of… this?"

"Well, we put them in a blender."

She didn't like where that was going.

"And it turns out, Dia-chan, that your blender lid doesn't latch!" Mari bent down to retrieve the broken plastic from by her feet, holding it up with an innocent grin. "Just a little oversight, nothing more!"

She hated that it _was_ just an accident -- one that could've been easily avoided. Ruby never used the blender, and Mari probably had a way better one than they did. She should've asked what they were planning on doing before she'd made her retreat earlier. As it was… she huffed. "Alright. We have ten minutes to clean all this up and thirty to get to where you were before this… disaster. An hour should be enough time for them to bake. We'll be out of here before our parents are home _if_ we don't completely mess this up."

Ruby looked relieved, and Mari lit up at the thought of the three of them doing something together. "Wonderful! Saving the day as always, Dia-chan, ehe!" She took a step forward to hug her friend, but Dia only backed up.

"Don't! You stay there while I go get some towels and a mop. Oh… you're going to need fresh clothes too…"

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I never posted this one! Oops. Here it is, in all its tiny, tiny glory. Maybe someday I'll come back to it and write Dia, Mari, and Ruby baking together. I think that'd be fun.
> 
> Fun fact: this fic would've been called "Mistake" but I already have a fic titled that. It's an incredibly depressing fic that I might come back around to someday.


End file.
